Conventionally, a dipole ring magnet (DRM) type plasma processing apparatus has been known as an apparatus that performs a plasma processing such as, for example, a film-forming process or an etching process. The DRM type plasma processing apparatus includes a processing container that accommodates a semiconductor wafer, and a plurality of cylindrical magnets arranged annularly around the processing container and each erectly provided to be point-symmetrically paired. The plurality of cylindrical magnets are rotatably connected to a rotary driving mechanism. When each cylindrical magnet (segment magnet) is rotated 180 degrees, a magnetization direction is rotated (reversely rotated) one revolution. In addition, the DRM type plasma processing apparatus synchronously rotates the plurality of cylindrical magnets so as to apply a horizontal magnetic field within the processing container, and to perform a plasma processing on a semiconductor wafer horizontally mounted on a mounting table within the processing container (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H7-130495 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-24775).
In such a DRM type plasma processing apparatus, multiple kinds of plasma processings are performed in time series. When respective plasma processings are switched, the kinds of processing gases and set values of an RF high frequency generating source are switched. This is because, for example, the gas species and the set values of the RF high frequency generating source (frequencies and powers) required by a plasma processing process for etching an anti-reflection film containing Si (Si-ARC) and a plasma processing process for etching amorphous carbon are different from each other.
In other words, in the conventional plasma processing apparatus, since plasma is extinguished at the time of terminating a first step, particles may be deposited on a substrate, causing a device failure. Recently, a device maker has applied a technique for suppressing the device failure caused by the deposition of particles by continuously generating plasma so as to maintain a plasma sheath on a substrate. For example, as an exemplary embodiment, the plasma processing apparatus includes a processing container, a gas supply system configured to supply a gas into the processing container, a high frequency generating source configured to introduce high frequency waves for plasma generation into the processing container, and a controller configured to control the gas supply system and the high frequency generating source. In a first step, the controller drives the high frequency generating source at a first energy condition, and in a second step, the controller drives the high frequency generating source at a second energy condition. In addition, it is also known that the plasma is continuously generated even before and after the switching of the conditions.